Vignettes: Big Brother, Little Sister
by Peace Ocean
Summary: Vignettes, starring Zach and little sister Hannah, with the possiblity of the occasional appearance of Chris and Martin with their little sisters. WARNING: Might contain spoilers for "Life is Hard".
1. Bath time

**Hello, people! ^^ Since a lot of people expressed a liking for our little OC, Hannah/Liana, and the cute moment with her older brother, Zach, we decided to write up a little short with the two. ^^ Might add more as time goes by, depending on the reception. **

Long little legs swung back and forth quickly, running through a large room. Quiet giggles rang out as the body pertaining to the legs dove under a couch, folding up together, and a pair of long skinny arms wrapped around the pale legs. Blood red hair, messy and sweaty, covered the round head, framing a pale, dirty face spread wide in a grin revealing shining white baby teeth. Wide gray-blue eyes skimmed the part of the room the little child could see, waiting.

"Liana!" a pair of dark blue sneakers came into view, causing the hiding girl to giggle, trying to stay still in spite of her excitement. The voice chuckled lightly.

"Liana, you need your bath," the older boy pretended to look around, before swooping and grabbing Hannah's feet; the only thing she didn't manage to hide. Hannah's round face drooped in a frown when he pulled her out.

"No!"

The now sixteen year old Zach sighed.

"Liana, Ann said you have to."

"I doan care wha' Mommy said," the nearly naked little girl writhed as her older brother held her up at arms length, "I wanna play!"

The pale boy shook his head, "I know, but Ann says you have to."

Hannah's face scrunched up in thought for a moment, then she beamed up at him.

"You get in wif me! And splash the bubbles!"

Zach sighed, pulling Hannah close. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, helping to keep herself from falling off of him.

"Sorry, Lia', Ann said you're too old for that," Zach turned, and carried Hannah up the stairs, back to the large tub full of water. She gave a cry of protest.

"I is not too old! I doan even got school! I is littler enough!" she squirmed, kicking her long, thin legs, "Mommy wasn't where I was born, she don't know!"

Zach grinned, shaking his head, "You're a lot like my mom, you know that? Headstrong and always looking for loopholes."

She pouted as her tiny panties came off, and she climbed into the tub.

"But, Bruder!" he patted her head as she used the pet name she had come up for him, as she had trouble pronouncing his real name.

"No buts, Liana. I'll go get Zuna-"

"NO! I wan' you!" she grabbed his hand and tugged, hard.

Zach sighed, before shrugging. Let Ann punish him later on. He shuddered at the thought, but sat next to the tub and helped Hannah splash and laugh, and just generally get everything wet. Finally, after nearly half an hour, a wrinkled and soaked Hannah climbed out.

"I done," she giggled as Zach wrapped her pink towel around her, "I wanna sleep wif you tonight!"

"Hannah," she gave him an exaggerated jump when he used her original name, acting as though it surprised her, "Ann doesn't want you doing that anymore."

She whined loudly, "Bu' Daddy don't say nofing about it!"

"I know, but..."

She pouted, her eyes wide and shining, "Please?"

_Darn. Never could beat that._

"Oh, fine. Let's get you dressed first," he picked her and she snuggled her face against his neck, yawning. He carried her across the hallway, into her large pink room, dropping her onto her pink bed. One side of the room was covered with windows, giving the little girl a view or the lake outside, while the other was covered with shelves of stuffed toys, courtesy of Ann. The walls were wallpapered with a light pink and light purple dandelion pattern, making the room undoubtedly a girl's room.

Hannah giggled and grabbed her fluffy pink stuffed rabbit, whom she had affectionately dubbed, "My Sweetie".

Holding it up above her, she fingered the blue glass eyes, humming a tuneless song.

"Liana," Zach pulled her up onto her feet, and she giggled as he threw the long nightie over her head.

"Uh-oh, where'd Liana go? Liana?" he smiled playfully as she struggled to pull the dress over her head.

"I is here! Help!" she grunted, tugging fruitlessly. He grinned, and discreetly grabbed the bottom edge, pulling it down with her. As soon as her face was free of cloth, she pouted, crossing her arms under the dress.

"You didn't help! I did it alone!" he laughed at her accusation.

"You did! You're a big girl, doing it on your own!" she beamed with the praise, jumping up and down on the bed, "But let's get your arms in now, shall we?"

She giggled, and shook her head, which granted her older brother permission to attack. Grinning, he jumped on the bed next to her, and caught her before she scrambled off and away.

She laughed loudly, knowing that his thin fingers were already finding her most ticklish spots. Zach grinned, a joy spreading through him that he had never found any where else, but with his little sister.

"Otay! Otay! Do my arms!" Hannah finally gave, laughing hard. He smiled, and quickly pulled her arms through the sleeves.

"Was that so bad?"

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head vigorously, before yawning.

"Time for bed?" He scooped her up, before dropping her flat on the bed. She nodded.

The lights were quickly shut off, and a nightlight Zach had made for her when she was younger played the soothing images of waves slowly crashing on a moonlit beach, accompanied by a soothing guitar song. Hannah soon yawned, and curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled softly, brushing her wet hair away from her face with his fingers. Soon, his eyelids grew heavy, and he began to drift off...until Hannah's little voice murmured against his chest, "I love you, Bruder."

He smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I love you more..."

**So, What do you think? Super "AW"s on our part. XD We enjoyed writing this, Oh, and see that thing-a-ma-hooky from Gift of Silence? X) **


	2. Nightmares

**Hey! Another Vignette, with Zach and Hannah, they're both older here, lol, Hannah can interact with Zach a lot better. ^^ Ooh, BIG SPOILER alert, here, so those of you reading Life is Hard might wanna seriously consider not reading. XD Anyway, I'm boring you, so go ahead an read. ^^ ...Seriously, go read the short...I'm serious...GO! XD Jk, jk, I've had my fun, now, you can read!**

Zach was enjoying the warmth and unconsciousness of a deep, deep sleep, feeling secure and at peace for once, when a sharp, stinging slap across his cheek jolted him upwards. His eyes shooting open, he practically flew out of his bed – his bed, not the bed he slept in while in his jet, or "his" house – and landed on his knees and face.

"I can't believe you!" an all too familiar voice pierced his groggy mind that was still only starting to wake up and he couldn't place a name to the voice, no matter how hard he tried. The twenty-five year old couldn't even place a name to himself, he was shocked out of his wits _and_ much needed sleep. The gears in his mind began grinding against each other, making an awful noise. Oh, no, wait, that was Hannah, making some weird, frustrated noise.

"I can't believe you care more about those stupid robots than me! You'd rather work with those stupid cans than save me from some stupid cereal box serial killer, you stupid idiot! I trust you!"

He finally peeled his face off the floor, looking up at his freaked – um, well, to be honest, his furious sister, standing over him, glaring at him like all hell was about to break out.

For the first time in his life, Zach was truly and honestly scared of Hannah. The tall twelve year old made an intimidating sight in the moonlit room, despite still being in her pink bunny nighties.

"You don't even deny it!" she squared her shoulders, placing her feet shoulder width apart as she glared down at him. He noticed she was carrying the old stuffed rabbit she used to call "My Sweetie". It had lost both its eyes, and its fluff only remained in two different spots on the toy's body.

What she had just said barely managed to be sorted into any intelligible information in his mind, and he, yawning, pushed himself off the floor. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but only an odd sound that sounded like a cross between a groan, sigh and huff came out. He cleared his throat, rubbing out the last traces of weariness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, all I heard was, 'stupid' 'stupid' 'stupid', aaand 'stupid idiot'," he pushed back his long, messy black hair that was not brushed back perfectly, as he usually had it. Hannah, for a moment, noticed that her older brother did look pretty good without his hair slicked back. Kinda like the manga boys she liked to read about in her comics. She stored it in the back of her mind to tell him later. Right now, she _hated _him!

"That's because you are a stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!" she stomped her foot at the last word, causing her entire slender body to shake slightly, and her straight red hair to fly in the air, some clinging to her face. Zach stood up, baffled. All he remembered was getting to his dad's place for the first time in two years, getting a mouthful from his dad for being an inventor, hugs from the kids, noticing Ann eying him in her usual way, seeing Hannah and Jon off to bed, keeping Ann from rummaging too far into his stuff, arguing with his dad, then going to bed and getting the soundest sleep he had had in ages. Other than that, Zach couldn't remember anything about working with robots, or doing Hannah wrong in any way.

"Uuuhhh," he drawled out the sound, trying to piece things together. _Wait! _He thought, _Cereal box serial killer?_

"Did you have another one of those nightmares of yours?"

"What do you care? _You'd rather work with those stupid hunks of stupid metal than save me from some stupid cereal box serial killer!_" she began to hop up and down as she yelled out her anger, giving her - in Zach's eyes – her and her already comical problem laugh worthiness. He started giggling lightly, earning himself a killer glare from Hannah.

"What? _What? The cereal box serial killer killed me, thanks to you!"_ she hopped again, punctuating every word.

Now he laughed out right.

"St-top, s-saying that!" he managed to force out. She growled at him, before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. He laughed for a few more moments, before following her down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from you! I wish you hadn't come over," her words stopped him cold, and an icy anger formed in his eyes.

"Oh, really? Well, so do I! You know how much I _hate _being around Dad! You know how I hate Ann!" Hannah spun around, livid at the last thing he had said. He cringed, taking a step back as the girl, whose height only _just_ stopped under his own, seemed to tower over him.

_Damn, damn, damn! You know how much she loves her!_

"You just don't like her because she was everything my namesake wasn't!"

_Namesake? What namesake? Who did Mom know that was named Hannah?_

Suddenly, it hit him, and he wanted to drive his head through a wall at his stupidity. Of course, Hannah considered herself as "Liana", not Hannah. To her, it was just his pet name for her.

Now he glared at her, taking a step forward, refusing to back down. If there was something he had inherited from his dad other than his black hair, it was his stubbornness and pride.

"She was your mother too, Liana. Show some bloody respect, will you?"

Hannah scowled, before turning on her heel and continuing down the hallway, leaving Zach to his thoughts for a moment.

Yes, Ann was everything Liana had not been. She was dedicated to her family, and had given up her job and life to "raise" Zach and Hannah, he could give her that. But, she was also a lying cheat to his father, and Zach knew of several affairs she had had with people he knew. Shoot, she had been with a kid Zach had studied with once.

Zach shuddered as he remembered the "punishments" she had given him when she _decided _he had been "bad", as she put it. They were nothing like his mother's gentle "stay in your room for half an hour", or his father's occasional drunken punishment, where Zach had to kneel on a metal plate that had been perforated just for him. And yet...he didn't prefer Ann's "punishments" at all. He'd pick the perforated plate over Ann in a heartbeat.

That was mostly why he hated her. Because she was such a two-faced...rat. He knew for a fact that Hannah and Jon had never been punished by Ann in that way, although he had his doubts for his older brother Abel...And he didn't intend on telling them anything about her that would ruin their love for her. If anything, Hannah deserved to be able to keep the one mother that had been able to be there for her.

With a sigh, he continued down the hallway, knowing almost instinctively where Hannah would be going – the kitchen. He found her rummaging through their large, state of the art, silver colored refrigerator.

"Where is that stupid milk?" she muttered to herself, unaware of her brother creeping up behind her.

"Sis," he shook his head disapprovingly, while she gave him a slightly startled glance, before turning back to her searching, "You use the word 'stupid' to much."

She scoffed, pulling out the milk bottle, "Well, you ought a thank my stupid brother for teaching me."

"Ouch, Liana," he sighed, turning and pulling down the cups, while she grabbed a package from the cabinet next to him, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said about your mom. It...it just slipped."

She gripped the package tighter with both her long, slender hands, slowly lowering it to the island in the large kitchen, not letting go as she bowed her head slightly so that her hair covered her face, shielding herself from him. Zach occupied himself with pouring the milk.

"I'm sorry about the laughing, too. But...you have to admit, it is really weird to get woken up in the middle of the night to be yelled at about Cereal box serial killers."

She gave out a half laugh, before sniffing, revealing that she was fighting tears. He slid her cup over to her, before wrapping an arm around her. She turned, and somehow managed to bury her face in his chest, heaving a tired sigh. After a few moments, she pulled away, grinning sheepishly.

"I guess it was kinda stupid to wake you up like that, for some silly nightmare," her smile fell, and for a moment, her gray-blue eyes carried conflict, "I...it's not true, you know...I'm really happy you came over...I miss you. And...I didn't mean what I said about...our moms...I was just-"

Zach had pried one of the Oreos out of the package in her hands, and popped it in her mouth while she was in the middle of talking. She deadpanned at him for a second, before rolling her eyes and munching on the cookie. He grinned at her cheekily.

"It's okay. Wanna tell me about that cereal box serial killer dream now?"

She giggled, swallowing some milk to help wash the Oreo down.

"Nah, I don't even remember it now," Zach gave an exaggerated gasp.

"No? You couldn't have forgotten already!"

She laughed, and threw an Oreo at him, "Oh, shush you, and eat!"

So they did, munching on their chocolatey-milky cookies goodness, not knowing this was one of the last times they would be close together.

**Okay, not sure I like the ominous way we ended it. Should we delete that and just leave it at "oh, shush you, and eat!"? And as always...REVIEW! Do you see that box underneath the story? Yeah, that one, they updated ! Update! Upgrade! Everyone likes an upgrade! Oreos to the person who corectly guesses the tune that I was singing while typing that. X) Anyway, feel free to drop us a word or two! *one of those crane thingies creeps out and hooks Prin* O.o Oh, no! *gets pulled off stage**crowd cheers***


End file.
